


Feels Like The First Time

by Books in the Blood (WholockHobbit88)



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Touch-Starved, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholockHobbit88/pseuds/Books%20in%20the%20Blood
Summary: Ryan and Shane share their first hug after quarentine.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Feels Like The First Time

Ryan stood in front of the mirror, running the brush through his recently cut hair for the millionth time. He still couldn't quite believe how short it was; actually it was what it had been all the time before quarantine. But after months and months of having it obscenely long, it felt almost strange now that it was short. But it sure LOOKED better; he ran through it with a brush one last time, and then focused on his shirt. He went back and forth, buttoning and unbuttoning the top button of his shirt before ultimately leaving it unbuttoned. He shook his head; he was being ridiculous. He didn't have to look perfect. But he kind of wanted to because he FELT perfect. He was finally going out after what felt like years of quarantine. No mask, no lockdown, no social distancing...just like things were normal.

Ryan almost ran out of the door and into the sunshine. It was a beautiful, glorious day. The sun shining, the sky blue, the birds singing...Ryan felt almost deliriously happy. People were out walking, laughing together and enjoying the lift of the lockdown like he was. Ryan didn't even consider calling an Uber; it was a bit of a walk but right now he was basking in the feeling of just being outside again.

The sun felt warm and pleasant on his skin as he walked to the restaurant. People were out walking their dogs, kids were playing in the park; Ryan felt like he'd just emerged from a long sleep. He saw couples in the park walking hand in hand and friends meeting each other; group hugs and smiles. It warmed Ryan up but made he realize his loneliness. Ryan hadn't realized how truly lonely he had been until that moment; seeing people all around him embracing made something deep inside him ache. Being so socially isolated had kind of sucked. And honestly he was one of the lucky ones. At least he had a girlfriend to hug and kiss; someone to talk to and spend time with, someone to love. He couldn't imagine the poor people who didn't live with anyone and had truly been alone during the lockdown. He'd been fortunate...so he couldn't figure out why he felt a lonely, dark little pit opening up inside of him right now. As he watched a group of teenagers have a group hug he felt his chest begin to hurt despite how blindingly happy her been minutes ago. Wow, quarantine had really screwed up his head...

Feeling some strange compulsion, Ryan walked down the street at a much faster pace, suddenly in a hurry. When he reached the restaurant, he paused before opening the door. His heart was racing and his palms were sweating. He was actually NERVOUS...he almost wanted to laugh at himself. Why was he nervous? And why did he still feel like his chest was caving in? Ryan shook his head; he was being ridiculous. He reached a sweaty hand up and opened the door to his and Shane's favorite restaurant.

Walking into the restaurant he was greeted with the cool blast of AC and the pleasant sound of a crowd of voices talking and eating. Shane was already there; Ryan could see him sitting in a corner booth, looking at a menu. Shane hadn't had his post quarantine hair cut yet; his foppish hair was still pushed back with a headband but he was stylishly dressed, everything else back in order. He was here, in person, not behind a screen, REAL. Shane, who he'd talked to every day of quarantine, who always made Ryan laugh, who always seemed upbeat no matter how down things had seemed to get. Ryan was thankful for the wonder that was modern technology and that they'd been able to have those late night chats; they'd grown closer to each other even with the distance. But seeing Shane there, for real, stirred up warmth for his friend deep inside Ryan hadn't been expecting. He missed him...of course Ryan was aware generally that he had missed him. But right now it felt like he had a small empty pit inside him. Looking at Shane now he realized that he had missed him desperately.

Ryan had frozen in the middle of the restaurant lost in thought and Shane had noticed him. Thinking Ryan didn't see him, he stood up from the booth and began to wave Ryan over with his gangly arms, a goofy smile on his face. Ryan had to laugh.

Walking over to where Shane stood, Ryan felt that empty little place inside him begin to warm.

"Hey Ry..." Shane said, bouncing on his feet slightly, as if a little antsy.

"Hey Shane" Ryan said, feeling a little antsy himself. It was ridiculous; there was no reason to feel nervous around his best friend. They might not have seen each other in person but they'd spoken just yesterday. Still...it felt almost new, just like everything did now.

"It's been awhile" Ryan said, not knowing what else to say. Shave laughed a bit shyly.

"Hard to believe...they actually let us out" Shane said with a laugh as if they'd escaped prison instead of their apartments.

While Ryan was thinking of what to say he felt that loneliness he had felt in the park rise up inside of him strong and before he knew it he had thrown his arms around Shane.

Shane was just frozen on the spot. Arms down by his sides for a moment as if surprised before he reciprocated; he wrapped his arms around Ryan and hugged him tightly. Ryan's face was pressed gently against Shane's shoulder and he could smell Shane's cologne through his thin Hawaiian printed shirt. Shane's arms were long and easily wrapped all the way around Ryan's torso. And if felt good...really good. He could feel the warmth of Shane's skin radiating against him, his arms holding him. Ryan gripped Shane a little tighter than was perhaps necessary.

"Did you miss me or something?" Shane asked with a small laugh but Ryan could tell he was pleased. Shane didn't make any move to let go.

"Yeah...I think I did" Ryan said, smiling against Shane. He and Shane had hugged before but this one felt a little bit deeper. A little bit more.

Ryan felt a warm little ball inside his chest, close to his heart and spreading throughout his chest. The loneliness and wrongness he felt, the emptiness was fading away as if it hadn't been there at all. He should have been self-conscious at his grip on Shane and people watching. But he wasn't. He was too happy to care.

"Yeah I guess I missed you too a bit" Shane admitted quietly after a while, his hold on Ryan tightening a little bit as he said the words.

Ryan closed his eyes and grinned; yep...he was pretty darn happy.


End file.
